The funnier side of things
by will aka greed
Summary: This is a comedy of the "Left 4 Dead" game on which i think would happen if the top zombies picked the wrong people to attack. I hope you enjoy it.


**Author Note**: Ok people this story is a comedy so yes, you will see things that you know would never happen and the game but it's a comedy so enjoy.

Disclaimer: None of the zombies in this story are mine. They belong to the "Left 4 Dead" franchise. The human characters on the other hand are mine and are original characters that have never been or never may be seen in the game.

Setting: A small group of survivors were walking around in what was once none as Cleveland OH. The head of the group was William, a young man in his early twenties who was wearing black jeans, a blue Hoodie and boots, he also had one of the last two heath pack attached to his back, two hand guns at his side and a **M-16 Assault Rifle** in his hands. The next in the group was his twenty-two year old girlfriend Chrystal, she was wearing a black shirt and tan pants, she was holding two hand guns. Behind her was William's best friend Isiah, a 19 year old boy wearing a tan Hoodie, khaki cargo pants and boots, two hand guns on his side, the other heath pack on his back and a combat shotgun in hand.

Next was William and Isiah's friend, an 18 year-old boy named Russell. He wore his famous gray AC/DC hoodie and black school pants, the two hand guns, and a metal baseball bat. The last of the survivors was William's older brother Ellis who was also 20 but older by a month. He wore a blue sweater and blue jeans with again the two hand guns in hand.

They had fought a long fight with what they now simply called "The Infected" and were tired and almost out of ammo and about ready to give up and pass out when as they were walking Russell noticed a Wal-Mart that had only about five or six zombies surrounding it. "Hey we can probably chill in there for a day or two right?" Russell asked.

"Man I haven't been in a Wal-mart since this fuckin' zombie bullshit started" William said remembering the days before earth turned to hell. "Steal….reclaiming tax on Yu-gi-oh cards was so damn easy right Ellis?" he said to his brother while smiling ignorantly.

"Hell yea! This place was a gold mine for so much shit." Ellis replied to his bro.

"Ah why not?" Isiah said half way to himself. "Lets go and be normal again, even if it just for a day or two." He said to the rest of the group.

"I agree." William said. "But please first be careful and lets not grab stuff we do not need when its time to go ok?" He told the rest of the crew.

"Awesome!" Ellis exclaimed.

"yay! New clothes!" Chrystal exclaimed in excitement.

"Sweet, let's go!" Russell launched at the first zombie with his bat knocking it to the ground then started beating its head in until it didnt move on its own anymore while William shot at the remaining ones with his Assault Rifle, the silencer on so he was careful not to make to much noise and attract a horde of "Infected" then all of then headed into the store.

The Jockey: Once in they barricaded the doors so as to make sure that nothing else beside them could get in. then the group split ways to explore the giant store, most heading to the food isle but Isiah wanting to feel like his type of normal and went for the YU-GI-OH cards instead.

As he was walking he started to hear a maniacal laugh and the closer he got to the cards the louder the laugher got. "Oh shit" he swore to himself knowing what was making that horribly annoying sound. "Maybe I'll get lucky and it followed William" he said smiling at his inside joke "DAMN!" He cursed when he turn the corner to see the Jockey sitting right next to the cards not paying him any attention. "Huh?" He notice the jockey had a booster pack in its possession, ripped it up and threw it. "Why you ugly little bitch!" Isiah point his shotgun and was about to shoot when he looked down and seen what pack it had ripped up. "son of a...huh?" laying next to the ripped pack was pieces of a ripped up card that was in that pack and instantly knew what card it was.

"B…BLACK ROSE DRAGON! You Bitch!" Isiah shouted that loud enough to get the Jockey's attention but it was too late for that jockey to do anything. Isiah threw down his gun and jumped onto the zombies back as if he was the jockey and started riding up and down that isle, smacking the side of its head with one of his hand gun to get it to go the way he wanted it to go. "How's it feel to have it happen to you huh?" _Smack! _"Bitch! Go that way!" _Crack! _"Not that way! I said that way!" Isiah commanded driving it and making it run into the closes wall jumping off of it while kicking it in the head then put four bullets in its head to kill it. "HA! Bitch!" He said huffing a little. "Now I want pudding." He said walking towards to food isle. Only to double back to the dead jockey and shoot it one more time then leave. "For good measurement."


End file.
